


To Become

by kayisaway



Series: Fireteam Phoenix [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayisaway/pseuds/kayisaway
Summary: You can't tag shit on mobile... I'll fix it later.Set during the Red War. Lord Marcus and his ghost, Sam, are investigating the centaur Nessus when a Fallen Captain attacks. Mark touches the vex milk just as his light is taken. This is the story of how my OC becomes a vex, basically.Warnings are there for a reason. This is graphic and I'm not holding back.
Series: Fireteam Phoenix [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664761
Kudos: 4





	To Become

He glanced around, but he didn’t see anything hiding in the reddish vegetation of the centaur. “Sam, you almost done?”

His ghost, Sam, was currently scanning an odd bit of Vex architecture. Well, she said it was odd. To him it was just a weird shaped thing. “I’m currently working. It’s fascinating- this whole structure is-” 

Mark sighed, cutting her off. “You should have picked up a Warlock as a guardian.” He turned and stared out into the Vex milk lake. 

“I should have. You don’t care about any of this.” She replied as she flew over and scanned some sort of giant spheres. They were scattered on the ground all over the place, yet she was so focused on those. 

“I don’t.” He replied and picked up a stone, chucking it into the lake. “Hey, when you’re done over there, why don’t we-”

A clawed hand suddenly reached out to grab him. Mark’s words were cut off as he quickly ducked and took a staggered step back, coming face to face with a fallen captain. 

“Hey, big guy.” Mark said as he tried to punch the fallen away. It staggered back, but didn’t move as much as Mark thought he was. “Oh.”

The captain laughed and it chilled him down to the core, even though he had been in this situation many times before. What was different this time?

As he struggled to figure out, the captain swiped at his chest. His claws easily tore through his armor like they weren’t made of hardened steel. As Mark gasped at the sudden shock before the captain grabbed him by the face and lifted the titan as if he didn’t weigh three hundred pounds.

Mark didn’t have any time to think of even register any of the pain from the unnatural claws before he was thrown. He felt the wind on his face for a second before it was replaced by a cold shock.

He breathed in even before his shoulders had slipped past the water line, with a loud splash that was deaf to his ears.

The only thing he could see was white. There was a tingling all over him. It was sharp, like needle pricks. For a second, everything was still. He didn’t move and his thoughts seemed to slow completely. The only thing he could think of was that it wasn’t such a bad day for a swim…

  
  


Mark suddenly took a breath and the cold shock of the vex milk hit him from inside and he jerked violently as his lungs spasmed from both the lack of oxygen and and the want to live suddenly roared through him as something else disconnected.

He twisted in the water and clawed, looking for the way up. His hands hit something hard and he followed it, dragging the rest of his body with him as he used both hands to pull himself along. 

Something must have been looking down at him, because as his lungs burned he finally felt the light from a sun on his face. All he could see was white, but he kept going. He forced himself to cough as he pulled himself onto the shore. The white was turning black but a small voice in the back of his mind told him to keep coughing.

Stinging liquid flowed from his lungs with each cough. Once he was able to take a breath, Mark pulled himself completely out of the vex milk and opened his eyes.

Half of his world was completely cut off. The other half was blurry at best, but he was far more concerned with the lack of vision. He needed help. He needed his ghost, now. 

“Sam!” He yelled hoarsely, as loud as his voice would allow him. It wasn’t much, but as long as it was more than a whisper he knew that his ghost would return to him. Mark waited for a second before he yelled again. “SAM!”

He pushed himself on his elbows and looked around. After she failed to answer a real fear entered him. One that he hadn’t felt before. In a panic, he got up and coughed as he ran over to the blurry balls that Sam had been scanning before he was attacked. 

Mark saw a blurry familiar shape on the ground and grabbed it before ducking behind one of the spheres, incase that captain was to come back.

Once behind it, he opened his hands to look at the thing in his hands, even though with the dread in his gut he knew that he was looking at his ghost. It came into focus and Mark shook her gently in his hands, trying to desperately fix whatever was wrong. 

“Sam! Sam please. Sam… Oh god, Sam, please I need your help.. Please I need you. Please! Sam!” He shook the empty shell a little more but nothing happened. 

Something wet rolled down his cheek and he balanced the shell in one hand to wipe at it. He looked at his blurry hand and nearly yelled, but he could only stare in shock. It was covered in a mix of white and red fluid that didn’t really mix. 

“...Sam please.” He whispered. 

* * *

It didn’t take long for the bleeding to stop. If he had to guess, maybe an hour had passed from when he was bleeding heavily to the wounds just trickling. However, they kept weeping even as time passed. His head felt like it left his body and was just swimming somewhere else. He laid his head back, fighting the urge to fall asleep as he tried his best to keep awake.

“...Sam?” He mumbled, slowly lifting his hand to look at his ghost. No change from when he ducked into the vex sphere, hopefully safe from any vex or fallen…

Mark let his hand drop as he closed his eyes. What was intended to be a blink turned into a fight to open his eyes again, which he failed. He could hear the gentle lapping of the vex milk against the alien shore and a quiet whispering in the back of his mind. He couldn’t make out what the whispering was, but it almost sounded like white noise.

Mark listed to the side as he listened to the white noise as it gently lulled him down. He passed out before he even hit the ground. 

* * *

Monosyllabic murmurs woke him. 

The titan groaned, head fuzzy and heavy as he tried to lift it. Half of his world was dark, but he could sort of see. 

The muttering stopped and was replaced with hurried chittering. He recognized the species, at least, Fallen. One of them prodded him with a foot and Mark's eyes snapped open. 

Big mistake. Always let sleeping titans lie… A strange sound left his throat as Mark grabbed a dreg's leg faster than he's ever moved. Reflex? He doesn't have time to think before he yanked the dreg down and the other fallen scatter, scared. 

The white noise grew into whispers as he pulled the struggling dreg along the ground, getting up himself. It was squawking and he growled back. The titan blinked and suddenly he was standing over a very dead dreg. It didn't even have a head…

"Oh God…" Mark groaned as he stumbled away and threw up against the wall of the sphere. He wiped his black bloodied hands on his armor, trying desperately to get the fallen blood off.

The titan quickly grabbed his ghost before stumbling out of the sphere, away from the horror within. He glanced down as he ran. Sam wasn't moving. She wasn't even glowing. 

Mark ran down the shoreline until he came across some bushes and ducked behind them, breathing hard as he slipped down the wall, sitting down. He fought to catch his breath before tilting his head back and closing his eyes.

The white noise was clearing up and he scowled, trying to focus on it. It almost sounded like comm chatter. There'd be a burst of noise, like a question, then a response. It was… very uncomfortable. 

" _ Hey. _ " Mark's eyes shot open and he scrambled to his feet, looking around. The whisper sounded like it was right in his ear, but there wasn't anyone there.

He quickly looked down at his ghost and turned her around in his hand. He had to squint, but still nothing. There was no light coming from her.

"Fuck." He mumbled as he held Sam close to his chest, closing his eyes. He could remember this dumb breathing exercise she'd try to get him to do to calm down, after he had a bad crucible match. Mark slowly breathed in and out until his heart was calm again. 

"Okay. Okay. Uh, let's go to the ship and we'll figure something out, okay? Sam?" Mark looked down at his ghost, slurring his words. Nothing. 

"Right. Okay. " He repeated as he looked around. He had no idea where he even was for a few seconds before he blinked and remembered. Nessus. Right next to a vex milk lake. So, that means his ship would be…

The titan turned and glanced towards the hill and the flat clearing on top. That's where he left his ship. That's where he needed to go.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read about any other members of Fireteam Phoenix, let me know!


End file.
